Does revenge lift the burden, or make it heavier?
by Zachura
Summary: Yuya, the one with the money, always pays, but not anymore. Read and see what Yuya gets in mind when she finally have gotten enough. I will probably infiltrate some drama in here to, but this is my crappy humour, it's supposed to be funny. Well if it's no
1. manlyness and womanly shopping

Yuya always bought sake, Yuya always paid for the Inn checks, Yuya always paid for food, why? Because everyone wanted to harass her it seemed like to her.

Kyo especially, and Okuni, Benitora, Migeira, Mahiro, Sasuke and Yukimura too. Now she wanted something back.

"Sasuke-san?" The young boy turned his head towards her and measured her when she approached him.

"Yes, Yuya-nee?" He asked in a bored tone and flipped the ball on his toy.

"Could you please do me a favour?" She asked and smiled sweetly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"It depends on what you want me to do." He asked and jumped down from the branch he'd been sleeping on that whole morning.

"I'd just like you to go into town and buy me a few things." Yuyas smile grew even more innocent if possible.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Okay, but this is just a one time favour." He said and accepted the note she gave him, luckily he didn't open it until he had gone into town.

Yuya had silently followed him and watched his serious face yelp in disgust.

She had to manage some serious self control to not to laugh out loud.

Sasuke stared with wide cat eyes on the small paper note, how could Yuya make him do this.

"Buy: Ten panties (pink, different ones, not the same one ten times), one bra (pink with small flowers.)" He muttered the words under his breath and breathed out heavily. On the back of the paper another note was written:" If you dare come home empty handed, there'll be no dinner for a whole month."

"This is a humiliation on my manly pride!" he screamed loudly, making several passers stop and stare.


	2. The prise of beauty

"Next is Okuni." Yuya grinned and sneaked back to the Inn they all were staying at. She made sure Okuni was in the hot spring and switched some bottles of beauty products, stole Okunis mirror and ran into the room next to Kyos.

Okuni sighed and walked into her room with a towel neatly wrapped about her.

She took up a bottle, squeezed out some crème and smashed it into her face and thoroughly smeared it in her whole face. She looked around for the mirror to see if it was perfect, which she already knew it was, but had to check, just to be sure. But of course, she found no mirror. She gave up looking for it; quite sure she looked as good as ever, and continued on with her make-up.

Afterwards she took one of the sake bottles, which Yuya had paid for, and headed for Kyos room.

"Kyo?" She called in a sing song voice, and entered his room; he sat there with a bottle to his mouth. When he saw her however, the bottle fell to the floor and shattered. His red eyes circular and it seemed like he was tying hard not to laugh out loud.

"What's the matter, do I have something in my face?" Okuni asked bewildered and looked frantically for a mirror.

She finally found one and looked into it. Her piercing scream reached trough the walls and humoured the giggling Yuya in the room by Kyos.

Okunis face was screwed up; her crème had been switched with blue paint. And now Okunis face was, well, blue.


	3. Benitoras bathtime

_With Sasuke and Okuni down, Yuya had only Migeira, Benitora, Kyo and Yukimura left. Read on and see what happens next, when Yuya toys with other people's heart._

Yuya sneaked out with a wide grin on her face.

"Next victim: Migeira." She ran around the corner and smashed right into Benitoras outstretched hands. 'Change of plans.' She thought and smiled at the pink haired Hentai.

"Benitora, I was just looking for you." She said and fluttered her lashes; Tora stared wide eyed at her.

"Really, Yuya, have you realised your love for me?" He asked hopefully.

"Better Benitora-**sama**, I have realised my growing lust for…you." Yuya almost shocked herself of how extremely like Okuni she sounded.

Benitora however fell into her trap, just like that. 'He really must be stupid.' She thought evilly and grinned inside.

"Ah, Benitora-**sama. **I need you now, meet me in the hot springs in an hour, okay?" Tora nodded willingly, unable to press out a single word, and with that she swayed away from him.

But the second she walked around the corner she ran into town.

This revenge needed a little more work than the first ones.

Benitora couldn't believe what was happening, and literally flew towards the hot springs, in the wardrobe he stripped off all of his clothes and smiled at himself in the mirror.

Next he took off his striped bandana and wrapped it neatly on a chair.

"Well Yuya-han, here I COME!" And he dashed out into the hot springs, he couldn't see her anywhere. There was too much steam, but he thought he saw an outline of a woman further ahead; she was already in the water.

"Yuya-han, I'm so happy you finally realised your true feelings for me." He said and stepped into the hot steaming water.

"Yes Benitora-sama, come over here, and I'll tell you just how much I love you." Yuya said softly and Benitora walked trough the water towards the outline of Yuya.

He sat down beside her, suddenly extremely shy; he never thought his dream would come true. But now, that he finally sat here, in the hot spring, with beautiful Yuya, he found it hard to breathe. Or that could be because of all of the steam. But he had this feeling in his heart that this was wrong of him.

"Now Benitora-sama, please kiss me, make our bodies one." Yuyas arm landed on his thigh and he pushed all his stupid feelings away, he closed his eyes tightly and leant forward, meeting her lips.

They were so soft, he enjoyed every second of this.

When he opened his eyes to look into her green ones, he saw only brown eyes. He broke the kiss and stared at the creature, no monster who sat here beside him.

It was the freaky old lady from the restaurant they had eaten by just a few days ago. The freaky old lady had flirted with him.

"WHAAAAAAA!"

Yuya snickered when she heard Toras scream from inside the women's wardrobe. This was totally the best revenge till now. Even though, she didn't like to misuse Toras undying love for her, but if she knew him right, he would think the old lady had been spying on them, overheard Yuya, and smashed her in the head with a sake jar and taken her place.

If he was smart enough to even think out that conclusion.


	4. WHAT did you say!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Samurai deeper kyo, even though I would like to snicker

An awful truth is revealed in this chapter. Migeira will possibly seem a little OC. I'm sorry. Well, Yuya will keep on doing pranks.

OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Next unlucky persons turn was Migeira, he was a really hard nut to crack, but Yuya was sure she would figure something out.

She sat in her room and stared at the wall when Okuni came in, finally washed off all the blue paint in her face.

"Yuya-san. What are you doing in here?" She asked and tilted her head to the side.

"This is my room." Yuya looked suspiciously at Okuni, maybe she had found out that it was her that placed the blue paint in the crèmes place? No that couldn't be, could it?

"Oh? I'm sorry; I think I walked into wrong room." And then she giggled furiously, a light blush was visible on her cheeks.

"Okuni, are you drunk?" Yuya asked and a devious thought bloomed in her mind.

"Nooooooo….yes." Okuni hiccupped and lay down on the floor. Yuya came over to her side and lifted a cup to Okunis lips.

"Drink this and you'll be all better soon." Yuya ensured her and Okuni drank it all in one breath, yes breath.

She started coughing badly and Yuya ran to find Migeira, this would possibly be a pleasant surprise for him, but as the stoic man he was, this would probably affect him more than anything.

"Migeira, I think there's something wrong with Okuni, she keeps on saying your name." Yuya ran down the corridor before he could ask any questions.

"Okuni, can you see my fingers?" Yuya asked and held up three fingers in front of her eyes.

"Two…no, one, is it four?" Okuni slurred and Yuya smiled satisfied.

She made some adjustments to Okunis kimono, and then dashed for the door which lead out into the garden.

She panted hard and noticed Kyo eyeing her suspiciously.

But Yuya only shrugged and sat down by his side, filling him a cup of sake.

"Okuni, are you all right?" Migeira asked worried, and bent down over her.

"Yes, I am now, that you are here." She whispered and kissed his cheek shyly.

Migeira pulled back, completely red.

"What's going on with you, where's Yuya?" He asked, but she grabbed his hand and moved it to her breast.

"Can't you play a little with me first, strong wise man?" Okuni grabbed his hand and dragged him down and he landed on top of her, blushing like mad.

"I...I can't." He stuttered and tried to get up, but she flung her arms around him, locking him to her.

"And why is that, am I not pretty enough?" She asked with a fake hint of hurt in her voice.

"No it's not that…" Migeira fought like mad against her grip.

"Then why, I don't understand." Okuni pouted and looked at his red and blue eyes.

Migeira blushed even more if possible and leant down to whisper something in her ear…

Yuya sat out on the porch; Kyo had closed his eyes and seemed to be asleep.

There were low voices from inside the room, and she could hear Migeira struggle against Okuni.

She took Kyos sake jar and tastes the liquid, she kind of liked it and drank some more.

"WHAT? YOU'RE A VIRGIN!" Okuni screamed, Migeira blushed, Yuya fainted and Kyo woke just in time to catch the bounty huntress. He stared down at the unconscious girl in his arms.

"This is all your doing, Woman."

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOoooOOOOoooooOOOOOooOOOoooOOOoOOOoO

Another chappy is up, wah, Migeira really was a hard nut. I couldn't find any way to embarrass him. But then Okuni came tagging along, and a light popped out of my head.


	5. Should you or should you not!

Disclaimer: blah blah blah, **do **blah blah blah not blah blah blah **own** blah blah blah** Samurai deeper kyo!**

Okay, don't expect too much of this chapter, the only funny thing here is Sasuke poor guy, tsk tsk. But now Yuya starts to feel regret, will she do all in her power to get the respect she deserves? The drama starts to come now….**_dundudududuuuuuuun!_**

OOooOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo

Yuya was exhausted after the pranks she had played on four of her victims, and decided to go to bed early. She had been really she had been really shocked when she found out that the not very ugly looking man Migeira was actually a virgin too. And Yuya who had thought that only she was a virgin in the group. She wondered if Mahiro as well was a virgin, but didn't dare to ask her, that would be too embarrassing.

The room was small, with only her futon in it; she sighed and closed her eyes, those red eyes glared down at her whenever she closed her eyes. It really annoyed her. But then she remembered his arms around her body, holding her off the ground so she wouldn't fall. It surprised her that he had caught her when she fainted. He was so unpredictable that man. That didn't really annoy her though; it was rather attractive, that she never knew what he would do. He could look at her and say nasty things, while his actions showed something completely different. It gave her headache, a good headache though.

Suddenly she snapped out of her little parade of thoughts and shook them out of her head.

"My next victim." She murmured quietly.

Maybe Yukimura? What would affect Yukimura, she wasn't entirely sure, but something including women and sake would be appropriate.

So no matter how tired she was, she lay awake for hours planning how to carry out a really good revenge on Yukimura, which was one of the two worst money spenders, him and Kyo.

The next morning she woke early, ran into town to try and find a woman who wanted to fulfil her revenge on him. But no one wanted to do the nice commander any harm.

"You can play angel when you go to heaven, if you ever get there!" She yelled after the three geishas she had been speaking to, the sent her ugly glares and walked away.

"Stupid geishas." Yuya muttered and started to wander back to the Inn.

"What if I…no, that wouldn't work, well I'm not ugly. Certainly not an underdeveloped brat like Kyo says I am." She walked with new courage back to the Inn.

She passed by Kyo without looking at him; he stared after her and wondered who she was going to do a prank on today. If she even considered fooling him, he didn't want to think of all the things he could do to her, would do to her.

Yuya met Sasuke in the hallway; he stared wide eyed at her.

"Don't come any closer." He commanded and Yuyas eyes widened up when she saw what he was wearing.

"Why, Sasuke-kun are you wearing a, um, transparent pink dress?" She stared amused at him, his blush deepened.

He reached her a small bag; she opened it and saw to her satisfaction, ten different pink panties, and one pink bra with flowers on.

"Those monster women working there, they captured me, refused to let me go. They dressed me up in these; I can't even call it clothes. First this morning they let me go." Sasuke was really, really angry, and Yuya found it wise to keep away from his foul mood when she heard Saizos scream of pain just a few seconds after Sasuke had disappeared into his room.

"Ah, yes, back to my task." She grinned and knocked on Yukimuras door.

"Come in come in, whoever you are." Yukimuras sweet, if not a little drunken voice called her inn.

She stepped inside, and smiled at his relaxed form on the tatamis. He smiled and winked at her; she drew closer and sat down in front of him.

"I just came to ask you a small favour, Yukimura-sama." She said and looked down, blushing a little, as this was very difficult for her. Yukimura, as the woman knower he was, he could see trough her anytime.

"What is it Yuya-san?" Yukimura asked and sat up, resting his hand, which gripped around a bottle of sake, in his lap, and extended the other hand to rest on her knee.

"I just…um, it's a very long time since I, you know, went out. And I…" Yukimura laughed and broke her off.

"I see, I see, you want to take Kyo-san out for a dinner tonight?" He asked, Yuya looked up with pleading eyes.

"No, no, that's not it Yukimura-sama…he's no fun you see. The one I want to go out with…is you." For a split second Yukimuras smiling façade fell, and only shock was written in his beautiful face and maybe something else as well, was it delight?

"Oh, oh, what would Kyo say?" He asked and smiled again.

"Kyo, he just sits there drinking and stroking his beloved sword, he wouldn't care." Yuya said and took the hand which rested on her thigh in her hands and dragged him off the floor.

"Come on, I want us to have the whole day, you want to, right?" She asked and pouted.

"Of course Yuya-san." Yukimura smiled sweetly and linked his arm with hers and they walked off to town.

They had settled down on a small cosy tea shop, just talking.

"Okay, where's the last place you want to bee seen?" Yuya asked, Yukimura thought a long time before he laughed.

"That would possibly be a zoo, I always hated zoos. Especially the monkeys, they're just so, no, I don't want to speak about it." Yukimura shivered and took a sip of the steaming hot tea.

Yuya smiled.

"Of course not, someone could use it against you, you know." Yuya smiled sweetly and sipped her tea, Yukimura stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just think…that you're really beautiful." He said and smiled, Yuya blushed and looked away.

"Thank you." She said and smiled.

Later the same day, Yuya and Yukimura had walked around in town, shopping and chatting. Even though it was revenge, Yuya really enjoyed herself in Yukimuras Company.

"Let's go get drunk Yuya-san." Yukimura said and pointed at a nice looking restaurant.

"I can't drink Yukimura-sama, I'm underage you know." Yuya said and smiled.

"Who cares, you're with me, its okay I assure you." Yukimura laughed and ran towards the restaurant.

"Let's start with four bottles; don't you think so Yuya-san?" Yukimura asked and grinned; the waitress bowed and came back seconds later with four bottles on a plate.

Two hours later, both were drunk, singing old pirate songs. Yukimura stopped suddenly and stared at Yuya; she stopped as well and stared back.

"Yuya, will you let me do something, I thought I would never do, but wanted to do ever since, yeah well, a long time?" Yukimura asked, Yuya stared at him.

"What is it?" Yuya asked and tilted her head to the side. Yukimura smiled.

"Just a…little…more time. Wait here just a minute." And with that Yukimura fled into the men's restroom. Yuya stared after him, and smiled viciously.

She took out a small pill out of the hidden pocket in her kimono, and dropped it in Yukimuras sake bottle.

'This should do the trick.' She thought and sat back.

She waited and waited, and an hour later, Yukimura came back. In that time, Yuya had managed to become a little less drunk, and a little more sober.

Yukimura apologized, Yuya assured him it was okay, and he downed the rest of his sake, and then looked up at her.

"I feel dizzy." He mumbled, just before he fell to the floor, dead asleep.

"I bet you do." She stared at him, "I'm actually sorry for doing this to you, but I want to be respected in this group, and now, I'm not." She added in a whisper.

It was this strange smell that woke him up, it smelled very much like animals. He felt dizzy, and wondered if he had been drinking too much. Or the sake had been bad.

He opened his eyes and looked around, before he screamed, high and pitchy, like a girls.

They were everywhere around him, staring at him, like he was a monster. They were the monsters here, not him. Who could have done this to him? He was paralysed, couldn't move, one of them was poking his leg.

He felt like panicking, but that would be embarrassing, as he had seen a lot of people staring and pointing at him. No one tried to help him; they probably thought this was a freaking show. Where was Yuya, she could help him, had someone kidnapped him while he had been asleep. Most likely.

Or it could be Yuya that…no, Yuya weren't capable of doing something as cruel as this. She knew how much he hated these…monsters.

If he had had his sword, he would have killed them all.

"OH MY GOD, GET OUT OF THERE YOU FREAK!"

Yuya snickered as one of the gorillas tried to get in his pants, it was hilarious, but it was this conscience of hers that kept gnawing at her sanity. She felt regret, she regretted doing this to him, this was his worst nightmare coming true, was this the best idea after all?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Thanks for reading ah yeah, anywaaay. Read (you've already done that I suppose) and rewiev, thank you thank you hihi, I'm crazy right now, got too much chocolate, not good, ha-ha.


	6. Think about itokay done!

Just a chapter where Yuya have to do some thinking, short one, the chapters will probably become longer from now on. Probably, if they don't please don't flame me no, I know you won't.

Disclaimer: do still not own Hotaru, uhhhhhhh, I mean, Samurai Deeper Kyo.

He came back later that same day, quite grumpy I might add; no one was used to a grumpy Yukimura, and didn't walk in his way.

He walked straight into Saizos room, and they heard his cry of pain just a few seconds later.

"They POOPED on my head, MY beautiful HAIR!" Yukimura shouted, and Saizos cry of pain sounded trough the thin walls.

Yuya walked by and flinched from the sound of Yukimura angry, angry at her.

"Now you've made Yukimura angry, how much longer can you keep this new play of yours going, before you break?" A deep voice whispered in her ear, she turned around to face Kyo.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yuya spat and walked away.

"Of course not, Woman." Kyo mumbled to himself, but decided to keep an eye on the blonde girl, this new idea of hers would just might humour him.

Yuya hurried away, scared that Kyo had seen trough her all ready. She panted hard and lent at the wall.

'I have to carry this trough.' She thought, 'I have to protect my pride.'

She told this herself over and over again until she believed the words completely.

'Next victim? Mahiro? Well Mahiro didn't really do anything towards her; she did pay for her own meals. She didn't deserve such a treatment.' Yuya debated, and sat down, letting the rising sun warm her face. This was the third day, the third day with lies and revenge, she didn't like it anymore, and it had become too serious.

"What am I standing here and trying to convince myself, that I'm a coward?" No one answered her question; it was clear to her what she was trying to do. She was trying to go back to the old Yuya, the kind and, well, loud mouthed Yuya. But she never got a thank you for the money she spent on sake and food for these people, all she wanted was a simple thanks and a little respect, nothing more.

Hotaru and Bontenmaru, she had forgotten all about them, as she hadn't seen them anywhere the last three days.

Bontenmaru, she couldn't take hi right away, she had to wait for Yukimura to calm down first.

Hotaru, well he was too stupid, he wouldn't even understand that she was doing a prank on him. She actually felt sorry for the emotionless killing machine he was. Only paid attention to the things that interested him, not her, which was for sure.

He liked cats though, and he hated Shinrei. How could she make Shinrei ever dress up as a cat and trick Hotaru? No she had to think of something else.

Hotaru hated water, what if she placed a bucket full of water over a door and it feel in his head? No that was too boring.

Oh…now she had it…she could…! Yeeees that was it.

/7

Thanks for reading now you can rewiev, if you want to:D


	7. The spritual cat in PINK

Beware of this chapter very OC ness. If you don't like it don't read. Finally I added my favourite half brothers into this story. Oh, and all of you that has rewieved on this story, thank you thank you thank you, veeeery mucho. love you

Disclaimer: seriously, I do (not) own SDK, seriously.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Yes, now she had it all planed, the only thing missing was Hotaru himself. It was all ready late at night, and her "sources" had told her that he was downtown. She scratched her ass; this thing was really itchy, but damn worth it. She snickered to herself, not bothering to look at the people staring at her, like she was mad or something.

Ah there she saw the absent minded Hotarus fiery hair, did he turn left there? No WAY! Hotaru walked straight into the red light district.

Yuya followed him close behind, but was stopped when she tried to enter.

"Damn, damn, damn…wait a minute." Yuya stopped struggling in the two gorillas hands and thought for a minute, she had to carry this play out, her revenge was necessary.

"Meeeeow! Can't you see, I'm the new cat dancer, in that brothel over there?" Yuya pointed at the brothel where she just saw Hotaru enter. The guards glanced at her suspiciously.

"Well, they are known for their exotic dancers." The guard said.

"Yeeees, and they hired me specially, because….you saw that man walking in there, just a minute ago right? He's a prince you see, from, Norway. He's here on a special visit, he's related to Ieyasu Tokugawa. And, and, and they HIRED ME, to dance specially for HIM." Yuya was getting more and more exited now, she had to get to Hotaru before anyone else did.

And the purple cat suit, which clung to her body like a second skin, didn't well hide any of her…womanly charm. And it itched like hell.

While the two body guards were discussing whether or not to let her in, she ran past them, her tail wagging behind her and the claws on her fingers dug into her palms.

She had to stop and just gasp when she came inside, there was a huge room, people, and mostly men were sitting around round tables, drooling after the dancers on the stage.

And there Hotaru sat as well, looked kind of bored, like the whole show bored him.

She walked towards his table, swaying her hips so the tail would swing.

"Well hello there." She said and smiled sexily at him, his eyes wandered to her face, and she could see nothing but emptiness in them. Damn, the first impression failed.

"I know your face." He mumbled.

"Ah, you do? Well, I've got a really regular face. You've probably seen someone else that looked like me…anyway, I would have remembered if I had seen you." She purred, much like a cat and scratched the table with her sharp nails.

"Why are you a cat?" He asked.

"Because I could see that this show bored you, I wanted to show to you, the world of an animal." She murmured, Hotaru stared at her, yes, she had him now.

"How?" He asked.

"Come with me, and I'll show you." She took his hand and dragged him with her, all the time he stared at her tail.

"Are you sure?" Hotaru asked and narrowed his eyes at her. She smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yes, you look wonderful." She said and made him stand up on the stick…

"Why all this water?" He asked and shuddered.

"Oh, didn't you know, cats hate water right? You have to become one with your spiritual cat." She said and smiled, Hotaru nodded and stood still.

"Oh, I have to go get something, there's still something missing here, I'll be right back. You can just start practicing. And, Hotaru, you look wonderful, just like a cat." Yuya ran around the corner of one of the nearby houses.

In the early morning, Yukimura went downtown together with: Benitora, Kyo, Yuya, Okuni, Bon, Saizo, Mahiro and Sasuke. They were going to buy some good breakfast with…Yuyas money. She was in an unusually good mood this morning, and everyone wondered why. Well not Kyo though, which seemed to be smirking.

And when they turned the next corner they stopped, staring, gasping, yelping, and trying very hard not to laugh. Because there in the middle of the crowd of shocked people, stood Hotaru, dressed in a pink latex cat costume, with a bright pink fluffy tail and fluffy ears in a bow on his head, this was the sight of the day. He had painted his face with pink paint and long nails on his fingers. He was standing on a three meter high stick, which stood in a pool filled with water. The water was, well, ice cold.

"Meeeow….meeeow, meow." He said loudly purred.

"Meow….meow." He snatched at some kids holding up a fish for him.

"Get meow out meow of meow my meow face." He sneered and the kids ran away from his murderous aura.

The first one who cracked up was Bon; he walked up to the stick and stared up at Hotaru.

"Hey cat-boy, are you going to stand up there all day?" He shouted.

"I'm waiting for a cat lady to come back." He said lowly.

"Oh, okay. Are you sure she didn't fool you?" Bon asked.

"No, she said had to become one with my spiritual cat."

"I don't think she's coming back cat boy."

"…"

"You've been fooled."

"…"

Bon gave up and shook his head.

"I think he thinks that it's real."

"It IS real, look at me; I'm the scary CAT of BOODOOOM, argh! Beware little mice, I'll eat you one by one, BUAHAHAHA!" Hotaru suddenly shouted and made weird grimaces.

Yuya was turning blue from holding her breath for so long.

Suddenly Hotaru fell and went under the water.

"I'll save you CAT of BOODOOOM!" Shinrei came running with a rubber duck, which he threw at Hotarus head. "Hold on CAT of BOODOOOM." And Shinrei threw a huge rock in Hotarus head.

"That'll show him for making fun of my plushie, yes Kitty of BOODOOM, its okay now. That bad man won't insult you anymore."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Read and rewiev, PLEAAAASE, I'll give you ice cream if you do, I'll just send it on an email to you. Ah there's no pressure, I assure you:D:D


	8. One kiss, one frog and Cat of Boodooom

When Hotaru had been taken away together with some men in white jackets, the rest of the group went to have some breakfast, and of course, Yuya paid up.

She glared angrily at Kyo when he snapped the wallet out of her hands and paid the waitress, plus that he gave her plenty of tip. Yuya was just about to explode.

This had to come to an end, she would make her revenge on Kyo, and that was for sure.

The problem was, that Kyo already knew about her revenge game, and that would make it truly difficult to fool him.

Maybe she could do something even worse?

Make him pay for real?

She could colour his hair while he was fast asleep, green would suit him, not.

No, he was always half asleep, she wouldn't even get to touch him when he was asleep.

She could steal a truck and tie him to it, then drive for hours, make his feet hurt a little. Oh wait that was true, there didn't exist any trucks yet…sorry. ()

What could she do, flush him down the toilet? Nah.

God, she had no ideas of how to make him suffer.

Maybe she should just make Bon-san pay first and then she could figure out the perfect revenge on Kyo afterwards.

Kyo glanced at the blonde bounty huntress from a safe distance, he wondered who her next victim would be, and if she would dare to try and embarrass him.

He smirked when he thought about all the times she had tried to hurt him, never had she been able to lay one finger on him, if he didn't want it himself of course.

Yuya sent him an evil glare, filled with anger; he smirked and sipped on his sake.

Suddenly she rose up and grabbed Yukimuras hand.

"Come with me Yukimura-san, I want to ask you something important." She said and threw Kyo another glare.

Yukimura willingly followed the blonde beauty out of the room.

'I wonder…' thought Kyo, and sipped on his sake.

"What is up Yuya-san? Is there something wrong?" Yukimura asked concerned and laid his hands on Yuyas shoulders, Yuya smiled at him.

"Yukimura, I'm so curious, couldn't you please tell me the secret you carry about Bontenmaru?" Yukimura stared at her for a couple of seconds and a deviously smirk grew on his face.

"One kiss Yuya-san and I'll tell you." He grinned and didn't really want to tell the secret, after all, he was the only one that knew of it.

Yuya gasped and walked two steps back, Yukimura grinned, as he thought, she wouldn't kiss him as she was far too innocent.

But he was about to be surprised, as she took three steps forward and tip toed to reach his lips. Her lips connected with his, she pressed her body against his and her soft lips caressed his. But it all ended after a second or two, but Yukimura could live a whole life time on that one single kiss.

"Kyo?" Yuyas shocked voice broke him out of his trance and he turned to face one furious demon. The Tenro shook in its sheath and Kyos murderous aura lit up the whole room.

"Get away from her." He demanded, and Yukimura noticed that his own hands had sneaked their way around Yuyas slim waist. Though Kyo seemed to be serious, he didn't let go of Yuya, and she didn't struggle.

"I said…"

"I heard what you said Kyo-san." Yukimura broke him off, "come and get her if you want her that badly."

"She'll come to me." Kyo growled, but suddenly he went down on one knee, Yuya gasped and stared with wide eyes at him.

"Yuya, I've been unfair to you, from here on…I will threat you like a dog. Come here, here, here Dog Face, over here, come on." Kyo waved with a dog cookie and called for his dog.

"Kyo, You, You, ARGHHHHHHH!" Yuya pushed Yukimura away and ran out of the room, and out of the Inn.

"That damn Kyo, damn him, I-am-demon-eyes-Kyo-and-I-am-so-cool. I will get back at him, be sure of it, KYO!" She growled while running down the road.

Suddenly she tripped in her zori sandals and fell face flat in the mud.

The fresh tears mixed with dirt and streaked her face, her green eyes glared up at the sky and yelled: "Is this all you can do!"

She waited a few seconds, and suddenly lightening flared the sky.

"Fine, just great. I must be born under an unlucky star." She mumbled and staggered to her feet. Rain splattered down and made her all wet.

One single frog jumped across her path, it stopped and stared at her.

"What are YOU staring at ugly frog?" She snapped at the frog didn't do anything; it just sat there and stared at her.

Suddenly she heard a rustling from the bushes, and out, crawling on all four, came Hotaru.

He didn't notice Yuya; his focus was on the annoying frog.

"Come here Carl, I luw you, and will make you a delicious dinner. Come on; please don't run away from me…" He made low kissing noises and crawled closer and closer to the frog he obviously had called Carl.

Yuya stood and stared at the man she had a lot of respect for, because he was so emotionless. But now she saw him in a very different light. He actually had feelings, even if it was for a male frog, it was all cool, and he actually had a beautiful emotion like love. He closed his hands gently around the small green frog with big yellow eyes, Hotaru smiled sweetly and sighed.

Her eyes sparkled as she saw him lift up the frog and stare at it, caress it and then smash it…wait, smash it?

"MUAHAHA, HOW STUPID DO THEY GET THESE DAYS?" He screamed and jumped on the already dead frog.

"NO ONE GETS AWAY FROM THE CAT OF BOODOOOM, MUAHAHAHA!"

Yuya cried out loudly and ran away from the mad Hotaru/ CAT OF BOODOOOM.

She ran and ran afraid that Hotaru was following her, but luckily Hotaru was busily crawling after a poor lizard.

When she finally stopped she was out of breath and her feet shook.

"Are you okay, Yuya-san?" A sweet male voice asked, she straightened up and stared straight into the face of…


	9. He smiled viciously

Thank you all for reviewing, I love you all 3 3 kiss I get inspiration from all of you

**And ah yes, if anyone of you have any ideas for what I can make Yuya do to Kyo, please share your thoughts, cause I'm seriously stuck. Come up with some goody ideas.**

Disclaimer: I still don't own SDK pouts

Muramasa, (it's true peeps, he's not dead yet, well, if you could please imagine that he never died? That would be great thank you., YAY go Muramasa, he's cute to be so old.) he extended his arm towards her and she noticed that Akira was with him.

"Thank you Muramasa-sama, and hello to you both, Akira-san, Muramasa-sama." Her bad mood had perished and her brightest smile was now plastered across her face.

"But Yuya-san, why are you all dirty?" Akira asked and rushed up to her and took her hand.

"Did you trip?" He asked and started dusting off her kimono.

"How dirty you look, this can't go on Yuya, and I'll just have to take your clothes and go wash them." Akira said demandingly, Yuya stared shocked at him.

Muramasa sighed in the background and a sweet smile appeared when he looked at the two well grown adults quarrel over some dirt.

"Akira-kun, let the lady be, now Yuya, you can change back at my house, come on, and we'll have some tea." Muramasa said and started walking, Yuya pushed Akira friendly away and he finally gave in and stalked behind Muramasa and Yuya.

"So, Yuya, you're making your comrades pay for what they have done to you?" Muramasa asks when all three of them sits around a low table. Yuya chokes on her tea and suddenly remembers that Muramasa has the ability of 'satori'. She blushes and nods agreeing, understanding fully well that it would be hard to hide anything from Muramasa.

"Yes, I would know most of the things you're thinking." Muramasa sipped on his tea and smiled.

Akiras face was turned towards the window and he had a dreamy look on his face.

"Tell me what you've done to all of them so far?" Muramasa asked and tilted his head to the side while he petted a small fox. Yuya smiled and nodded, and then she told Muramasa and Akira everything she had done the past days.

They listened and understood why she had to do what she was doing; she was relived, because all of this secrecy had almost driven her mad.

"So, your next victim is now Bontenmaru-san and then Kyo?" Akira asked. Yuya nodded and smiled shyly.

"But I need to know Bon-sans greatest secret, the one only Yukimura knows of, and he didn't get the chance to tell me, because Kyo came and interrupted." Yuya sighed and sipped on her tea.

"So, you enjoyed kissing Yukimura?" Muramasa asked, reading her mind again.

"WHAT? UHHH……no. um, a little?" She stuttered and hid her flaming face in her hands.

"Yes, you're certainly in that age now, but Yukimura, he's a little too old for you, isn't he?" Akira asked tauntingly, Yuya blushed even harder, if even possible.

"I don't think of him like THAT!" She said forcefully and Akira smirked at her reaction.

"Oh, be nice Akira. So, Yuya, you need Bontenmaru-sans secret now do you? I can maybe help you there child." Muramasa smiled viciously, can you imagine that? The nicest man on earth smiled viciously.

Yuya leaned closer to the old man and he breathed hot breath into her ear, and told her the most, strange, wicked and most useable secret she had ever heard.

Bon-san would pay as well, and she now knew how.

KJHXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you again for R&R my story, it means a lot, and give me some ideas, cause I'm still stuck.


	10. It's a drunk Bonsan!

Here's Bontenmarus revenge, that poor guy, this is totally public humiliation.

Yuya's sooo bad. Ah well.

If you have any ideas for Yuyas revenge on Kyo, be free to share, I need it.

Disclaimer: Yeahyeahyeah, I don't blah own blah SDK

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"BON-SAAAAN!" Yuya ran down the corridors of the Inn and, well more specifically, she flew down the corridors of the Inn.

"Yuya-san, are you hurt?" Bon's big bear like body appeared out of a door and Yuya yelped in surprise.

"Ah, no, there you are, I've been looking for you." Yuya said and smiled friendly.

"Why?" A short reply? No babbling on and on about how women adored him and that it wasn't any big surprise that she was looking for him?

"Um, I'd like to threat all of you guys to sake at the local tea shop down town, interested?" Yuya asked and smiled innocently.

"Of course, Yuya-san." Bon closed the door again and Yuya sighed relieved. This was going according to her plan.

After gathering all off the group, plus Akira, Shinrei and Muramasa, they were all heading towards the tea shop. Yuya was thinking on how to start plan two of her royal plan.

But Yukimura did the job for her and offered Bon a mug of sake, he accepted gratefully and started drinking. Strange enough, not so strange to Yuya though, his mug never seemed to be empty.

"Oh, everyone, I know this was supposed to be a get drunk night, but I want you all to try something new. It's very strong of taste and comes from a far away country called Finland. There's no alcohol in it, it's called vodka." Yuya grinned and gave them all a cup each and filled it up with the blank liquid.

Kyo sniffed it and turned away.

"This stinks." He growled.

"I know, but it tastes good." Yuya ensured him and watched as he downed the whole cup in one breath. It didn't seem to affect him though.

Bon on the other hand did the same as Kyo, and filled his cup and did it again and again and again. Yuya grinned as she saw him sway a little.

Muramasa had been unnaturally quiet, as well as Akira, but both of them knew what was going on, and what would possibly happen.

Yukimura smiled and kept himself to the good old sake, as he probably had heard of the strong alcohol percent in vodka.

Benitora had blacked out from the vodka after one cup and was now drooling in Okunis lap.

Okuni didn't drink, neither did Sasuke or Saizo. Hotaru and Shinrei on the other hand were competing on which one of them could drink most sake without blacking out.

Migeira didn't come, neither did Mahiro.

But the interesting one here was Bon; she followed his every movement closely, and finally received the sign from Muramasa.

Yuya sprinted over to the scene that stood in the middle of the room and shouted out: "Good evening everyone, I hope you're enjoying yourself. Tonight's entertaining will be the great Bontenmaru. Come on Bon-san." Yuya pointed at the most drunk Bon-san and he stumbled his way up to the stage.

He smiled drunkenly to the audience, before he cleared his throat.

"I will tell you my greatest secret: I can't get drunk, because if I get drunk, I say and do stupid things." A man from another table shouted:" that happens to everyone you moron."

Bon sighed and shook his head sadly.

"Not like it's with me. I say things I don't even know about myself, things I figure out some time later. Like last time I got drunk with Yukimura over there. Yes, the gorgeous man with beautiful blue black hair. I told him that I was gay…" Bon paused, as if he realised something that he hadn't known before. Yukimura clasped his hand over his mouth and Yuya stared wide eyed at him. The rest of the group just waited for him to continue.

"Hah, you schuck Chinrei, I won over yah." Hotaru slurred and laughed evilly.

"I did cho not schtupid, ya're juscht bad at counting yah dumb twat." Shinrei spat back in the same tone and suddenly they both fell face flat into the cake they had ordered, unconsciously.

Bon stared at his hands.

"I kissed Yukimura, and he uses that against me all the time, but in reality I want him to tell everyone, because I am secretly in love with Yukimu…" Bon stopped again and smacked his mouth close.

"And that's not all, I danced on the table while singing Barbie girl, wearing a stupid wig, which I actually thought was quite cute." He paused again.

"And in my room today, when Yuya over there, was looking for me, I was dressing up in woman clothes. I feel much better in woman clothes." Bon gaped at his own statements. He was starting to become green in his face and suddenly he ran off stage towards the toilets.

Yuya felt awful about making Bon do all that, but when she imagined Bon in a geisha kimono and a pretty hairdo dancing over the flower fields with make up done by Okuni in bright colours, she couldn't help but laugh.

Kyo had had a hard time being serious as well, Yukimura had disappeared the rest of the evening, together with Bon, and Yuya didn't want to think of what they could be doing together.

Safely back at the Inn, after a lot of strain getting all the guys that had fallen asleep with them back, they all gathered in one room. Kyo sat slumped against a wall, with Tenro by his side, his blood red eyes was closed, but she knew he was awake.

She sighed and loosened her golden hair and let it cascade down her back.

"Kyo? What's your biggest fear?" She asked, his eyes shoot open and he glared at her.

"I have told you already, I won't play your games." He growled irritated.

"I'm just so sure that even you have fears." She said and laid down on her futon.

"What makes you so sure, I am Demon eyes…"

"…Kyo, geezes I know already. But I may just know something you don't." She snickered and closed her eyes to sleep.

Kyo glared at her, and wondered if she knew something about him, that he didn't want her to know…

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Thank you for reading, and now you should rewiev, because if you do, there will be a hidden cookie waiting for yah under your pillow tonight


	11. Ineed more sake

This is a little break for Yuya from the constant revenge attitude she's been running. The revenge on Kyo will come evidently, just wait and see.

Thank you all of you that helped me with the problem about Kyos revenge, it has lightened up, and I've now got a plan ready, with some special help from crimson2006, I couldn't have come up with the idea myself. Thank you all of you.

Disclaimer: no I never owned SDK, not before, not now, not in the future.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It was getting dark, and the group had gathered together at the Inn they were staying at. Well, Okuni had run off to some officer she was going to seduce, Akira, Hotaru and Bon had gone to sleep already. Mahiro slept at Muramasas place, Sasuke and Migeira was playing Sho or Han (I'm not sure if that's the name, but it's a gambling game.) together with Shinrei.

Yuya, Benitora and Yukimura were in one room, and Kyo sat drinking sake out on the porch. It was all quiet until…

"Ah, you got me there." Yuyas light voice reached Kyos sharp ears, he listened interested.

"Oh, Yukimura-sama, hihi." Her voice trailed trough the air.

"Now Yuya-han, I'll take you hard." Benitoras voice fills the air; Kyo cocks an eyebrow and listens harder, catching every sound that emigrates from the room.

"Move over Benitora-san, Yuya-san will try me now." Yukimuras girly voice giggles drunkenly.

"Oh, Yukimura, you're way too good." Yuya whines.

"Benitora let me…ah." Yuyas moan lingers in Kyos ears, as he listens intensely; telling himself it's none of his business if they want to…

"Ahhh…"Yuya screams.

Kyo is on his feet in an instant.

"You're not supposed to hurt her Yukimura-san." Benitora says.

"Oh, I didn't mean to Yuya-san, let me make it up to you…" Yukimuras sugar sweet voice trails off as he suddenly moans, Kyo can clearly hear some kind of slamming, like something hitting into something else rapidly.

"Yuya-han come at me." Benitora yells, and Yuya screams.

Kyo shivers, it sounds way too perverse, and Yuya which is still a virgin, how can those two do that to her. As the one who should be doing it is him.

"Oh, Benitora-san, not there." Yuya whines, Kyo growls.

"I know the perfect punishment; this is going to blow you away." He can hear the temptation in Yuyas voice, Benitora giggles. Kyo makes up a perverse picture in his head, which Yukimura, Benitora and Yuya are naked in. He feels the hair in his neck rise in disgust, from these two men even touching his servant.

"No, Yukimura-sama, please stop." Yuya suddenly cries. Kyo has had enough now, and storms in the door.

The scene playing before him goes way past his image of the three.

There Yuya stands in the middle of them, pillow in hand, Yukimura on her left, a hole in his pillow so there's feathers flying all around, Benitora lays on the ground, his pillow thread over his head.

"Kyo, what is it? You look upset, is there something wrong?" Yuya asks Yukimura giggles followed by hiccups.

"…no, nothing, I just…needed more sake."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

So there you are, tell me what you think, next chapter will be up shortly, I just have to finish my exams first. R&R people. Love yah.


	12. Wash it up!

Sorry to all of you for the late update, been busy doing other stuff. Thank you all for reviewing and reading my story, highly appreciated. :

Disclaimer: Fubuki: Zachura doesn't own SDK, and thank god for that, if she did. I and Shinrei would probably be married. Hishigi would be bathing together with Muramasa, Tokito would love Hotaru and Akira would love Yuya. Kyo would still be Mibus puppet and Kyoshiro would be bossed around by his wife, Sakuya.

I'm sorry if this chapter is boring, I walk around these days without any inspiration at all, and the site called deviantart keeps me hooked Ima fashion designer mate. Haha.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next morning, Yuya was the first one up. She went to take a hot bath and to think things trough. Now she had fooled Sasuke, Okuni, Benitora, Migeira, Yukimura, Hotaru and Bontenmaru, the only one left, was Kyo. He was of course the worst of them all. He already knew of her pranks and was probably constantly on guard.

"Damnit." She muttered and hit the water with her palm.

"What would anger Kyo? No sake, pay for his own meal, Sakuya, someone else as the strongest, um, Yuya herself.

That was about it.

sigh

'Give me a sign.' She thought and looked up at the sky, the moon still hung there, while the sunrise had just started.

"Oh, Yuya-Chan, I didn't realise there were anyone here." The sweet voice of Muramasa disturbed the silence and Yuya freezed.

"M-Muramasa-san, could you please…I'm not wearing anything here." She shrieked and tried to cover herself.

"Yuya-Chan, I'm old, very old, you don't think I want to look at you that way do you. You're way too young." Muramasa laughed heartily, and Yuya relaxed a little.

Muramasa let himself slip into the hot water on the opposite side from Yuya.

"So, you want to get revenge on Kyo-san?" Muramasa asked and smiled. Yuya remembered satori and smiled.

"Yes."

"That's no problem, all you need to do, is to set up a huge, very huge trap. A trap he won't detect until he's caught in your web, Yuya-san, you're a smart girl, and I think you'll figure something out." Muramasa said and smiled sweetly, Yuya blushed and smiled vaguely back at him.

"But I think that maybe, you should warm him up first, with just some small pranks." He continued and nodded, agreeing totally with his own idea. Yuya thought about it for a while and an evil grin spread across her face. Suddenly she rose up and stood in the hot spring, butt naked. Muramasas eyes widened and he forced his eyes away from her.

"Yes, I think that's a GREAT idea, Muramasa-sama, thank you." She said with extra force on the 'great'. She bent down and gave Muramasa a quick hug. But suddenly she stiffened, she had a feeling someone was watching her.

She turned around and stared straight into the face of a angry Kyo, with a drawn vibrating Tenro.

Kyo glared past her and bored his eyes into Muramasas blue innocent eyes.

"Don't touch my servant Muramasa, especially not when she's in this position." Kyo growled lowly in the back of his throat. Yuya looked dumbly at Kyo and didn't understand a thing.

She looked down herself and didn't see anything strange, except that she was naked…

gasp

"KYO, YOU PERVERTED OLD DRUNKARD!" She yelled and hid her body under water. Kyo turned to her with a look of confusion on his face.

"ME! I am the pervert? What about that old paedophile over there? He's the one bathing together with you, naked! You have no idea how old he is!" Kyo yelled back at her. She got taken aback and stared confused at him for a second before her face darkened.

"How dare you talk about your sensei like that? He's not a paedophile, he just gave me some advices, and I can talk to him unlike someone else I know here!" She shoot back and glared at Kyo, he shrugged and gave Muramasa one last death glare before he disappeared into the house again. Muramasa breathed out and smiled.

"Now that was exciting wasn't it?" He asked and laughed a little of his own sarcasm.

"Now for the first little prank…" He slid over to her side, laid a milky white hand around her shoulders and lowered his lips to her ears.

"It goes like this…"

Later that same morning Yuya danced singing down the corridors of the Inn, she stopped outside Kyos door and knocked.

No one answered; Yuya sighed and opened the door anyway.

"Hello, Kyo." And yes, there he sat with a mug of sake in one hand and the cup in the other. Tenro lay across his lap and his two red orbs gazed drowsily at her.

"…"

"Yesterday I saw this really sophisticated restaurant." Yuya started.

"…"

"I'm getting kind of hungry." She hinted again.

"…"

"It's said that a lady can't go around alone in this town, reasoned all the robbers here." She said and tilted her head irritably to the side.

"…"

"I'll buy you sake…" She said and narrowed her beautiful green orbs to slits.

In a flash Kyo was on his feet and already out the door.

"What are you fussing about woman, let's go." He hissed and started walking.

Yuya ate all she could get down without puking, and drank about twenty cups of tea. Kyo drank all the sake he could get down, but he didn't eat much.

"Um, I'll be just back, got to go to the restroom." Yuya excused herself from the table and walked towards the rest room, but took a turn into the kitchen.

"What are you doing in here girl?" The chef asked and glared at her with small eyes.

"I want to make some special orders, for the dogs in your back yard." Yuya smiled sweetly and giggled girlish. The chef looked unbelievingly at her, but nodded when she gave him the order.

"The man by the window with red eyes will pay for all of it." Yuya said before she snuck out the back door and ran as fast as she could back to the Inn.

"Hello mister, the bill." A waitress with long black hair and a floral kimono gave Kyo the bill.

"What?"

"The bill, you have to pay for the food."

"The wench will pay."

"Who?"

"She's in the restroom."

"You're the only guest left, we're closing now."

"What?"

"We're closing early."

"I don't have any money here."

"We have loads of dirty plates in the kitchen."

"Excuse me?"

"You will wash dishes to pay your bill."

"I'll kill that bitch." Kyo growled as he scrubbed the plates clean.

"I'll kill her for sure." And that he continued to repeat the rest of the night, and when he came back to the Inn two o'clock at night he was so sick and tired of that sentence.

He had never been so tired in his entire life.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The first joke has been played, what will Yuya come up with next, and what are Muramasa thinking, helping her doing all these pranks? You may get some answers in the next chapter:D

Rewiev please!


	13. yuya explodes

Hey hey hey! I'm back with a new chapter, not a good one mind you. Because it may seem boring, but this is really startn to build up folkz. And this chapter is really necessary for the reeeal plot. Hehe. The story are soon to be finished, want to see how it ends? Well then you'll just have to wait, because now Yuya's MAAAD, and I _mean _ANGRY, PISSED, FURIOUS! Read and see why.

But I won't wait as long with the next chapters as I did with this one, I'm sorry. As is Fubuki, which will also appear before the story ends:D

Fubuki: and I'm supposed to be glad?

Fubuki will arrive with his wife Hishigi

Fubuki: what? Aka no ou, she's picking on me again!

Oh yes, Disclaimer: Asks the cucumber if I own SDK. Yes…Fubuki chops the cucumber in half…no, sadly.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz

Early the next morning Yuya slid out of her blankets and tiptoed out of the house, she sneaked out to the hot spring and looked into the steaming water. The chilly morning air gave her goose bumps so she clutched the thin morning yukata tighter around her body. Now all she had to do was wait for him.

"No dear Yuya, I'm already here." Muramasa came out from in between the trees where he had stayed hidden and watched her. It wouldn't be difficult to play Kyo, Muramasa knew that, but did Yuya know what amazing weapon she could use against him. No, probably not, Yuya was way too innocent and naïve.

"Oh, Muramasa-sama, I didn't know you already were here." She said and laughed uneasily. He just smiled and walked slowly up to her.

"You are very beautiful Yuya, do you know that. Unusual beauty is the most sensual beauty of all." Muramasa said and stroked her chin; Yuya stared wide eyed at him, wondering if there was a point in all this. Muramasa inched closer to her and laid an arm around her shoulders.

"You know Yuya, the way Okuni uses her beauty is way too obvious, and that could make her ugly. But if she had been more discrete, and taken everything more easily, not have been so straight forward, she could have been a very different person." Muramasa paused and blinked, "she could have maybe reached in to Kyos heart."

Yuya tilted her head to the side and stared strangely at Muramasa.

"Does this have something to do about the cucumber she laid in your bed that time?" She asked and grinned. Muramasa smiled.

"No, well yes, but no. I'm trying to give you some hints here." Muramasa sighed and stepped back, his eyes glanced towards the trees.

"Shinrei, can you please come out, Akira too?" He asked with a friendly voice, and the two gentlemen stepped out from behind the trees. Shinrei bowed deeply towards Yuya and Akira took her hand and kissed it. Yuya blushed and smiled shyly.

"These will be your cavaliers today. Shinrei and Akira will stay with you all day, our intention is to make Kyo jealous of them, and when he's almost on the edge of killing them, you do this….." Yuya gasped and was truly shocked at the devious mind of Muramasa. And when the clock reached 10.00, they walked into the Inn and Yuya showed them to her room, which was next to Kyos.

There they drank tea and laughed together, which of course woke Kyo up.

At first Yuya was well kind of nervous, she didn't know Shinrei well, but, yeah, she thought he was kind of HOT! And Akira was hot too, and they both treated her like a woman, they were real gentlemen, sooo unlike Kyo.

"Lady Yuya, we want to take you out for dinner, on my bill of course." Shinrei said and offered Yuya his hand, Akira came on her other side and she got a hot guy on each side, could she be any happier?

Yes, of course! And she was completely happy when………

Kyo came breaking into the room with his Tenro drawn, Yuya yelped in surprise and shoot a glance at Shinrei and Akira and saw that they really had to restrain themselves from running at the mad demon samurai.

"Ah, Kyo. Why this unexpected visit?" Shinrei asked calmly in a low warning tone. Kyo glared at Shinrei before his eyes landed on Yuya, she shivered under the intensity of his red orbs.

"Get away from my servant." Sneered Kyo and took a threatening step towards the three in the room. Yuya felt her rage rise, MY servant? Why can't he say MY girl? MY love….Oh my God. She shook her head, trying to get those thoughts out of her head and found back to the rage again.

"YOUR servant? Oh master, do I have permission to go out with these two gentlemen? Do I have permission to walk outside these four walls? Do I have permission to hate you, because I already do!" She yelled and dragged the shocked Akira and Shinrei with her out of the room past Kyo. He stood frozen, without looking after her.

"What have I ever done to make her hate me?" He wondered and grinned self-conscious.

On their way out they bumped into Yukimura, which noticed right away that something was wrong with Yuya, he looked intently at her and cupped her chin.

"Want me to kill him?" He asked, Yuya laughed and dried her tears.

"No, it's fine. I have something crueler in mind for him." Yuya smiled and walked away, together with Shinrei and Akira.

"Something much crueler." She grinned evilly and laughed manically.

Shinrei and Akira stayed with Yuya all day, even if her plans had changed. They had helped in planning the evil thing she would do to him and was going to help her carry it trough.

They were sitting in a teahouse when suddenly a crazy Hotaru came leaping inside, he dived under their table and hid under Yuyas kimono. She froze and paled.

Shinrei and Akira stared strangely at her, when she started giggling.

"It's tickling me, Hotaru, please stop. Oh my…." She blushed madly and tried to squeeze her thighs together.

"Hotaru-san, please, I can't take it…" She moaned, Shinrei and Akira stared at her, while blushing and with a shocked expression on their faces.

"HOTARU-SAN, your hair tickles my leg." She cried and he appeared in her lap with big eyes.

"I'm the cat of Bodooom, and I'm hiding, please, do not tell the frog army that I'm hiding here." And then he disappeared under her kimono again.

Yuya sighed and drew her breath steadily.

"Okay, back to planning of my evil plan guys, this will be one interesting night." And then the three of them laughed evilly.

MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA No, not like that…**mruahhamruahahmruahah** yes more like that.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Hey, I just want to ask for a favour, could you please visit this link:

http/kashirohato. my gallery I've got a couple of pictures of Shinrei and Hotaru, I need more page views ;( It will not take much of your time, I promise. Am I stupid to ask you this, of course I am, but some reclamation is allowed right?

And yeah, please rewiev, does happy dance I'm soooo happy.

Thanks to all of you who read my story, it's an honour to have so many people read my story. Funfun. Just keep on reading buds:D love all of you:


End file.
